wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
HelAux F16
|prevcraft=HelAux F15 |nextcraft= |type=Fighter |stat= |firstflight=February 18, 2010 |intro= |outro= |built=10890 |active=10368 in Air Force, 470 in Navy (494 on reserve) |scuttled= |retired= |dismantled= |combat-killed=52 |combat-missing= |length=7m |width=5.75m |height=0.75m (2m including wings) |wingspan= |wing= |pods=ABES |hull=Trinium Turbide (600%) |hullamt= |shield= |appt= |sensor=Long range: 60,000km Short range: 540km |target=GR-E 2.69 (200km) |navigation= |communication= |computer=GR-E 2.69 |othersystems=EM Pulse Generator |power= |complement= |passangers= |compactcrew=1 |crew=1, pilot |engines=2 Recall Ionised Naquadah Cs (1.50) |speed=3,560km/h |range= |accel= |ftldrive=Gammetan Hyperdrive (simple only) |ftlspeed= |fltrange= |semicompactweapons=1 |guns=2× Gatalon Photon Cannons |rockets= |missiles=2× AIM 2 standard missiles (12 in stock) |bombs= |other= |fullycompactweapon= |weapons=}} The , nicknamed "Emers" due to the Mark I's EM Pulse Generator, is a long-range Gammetan fighter designed for air-to-air interception, ground interdiction and scouting. It was the only fighter in the Gammetan Air Force when its design was complete, and was therefore needed to be well-rounded. It was designed by HelAux and GR-E, who only contributed to targetting and sensors systems, and was manufactuered by Mechal Production Industries, a major producer for the Gammetan Navy. Development The Gammetan Air Force's HelAux F15 was in need of serious upgrade, as it had many flaws and could not fill in as many roles as it was supposed to. It was also increadibly reliable. With the Kortorisan- and KBY-TEC wars over, the Gammetan military was allowed to saturate, and no longer had to rush design assets as severely as previously. Plans to upgrade the F15 were not proceeding as its upgrade-ability was low, so a new craft altogether was decided upon. The craft needed to be light and small, the opposte of the HelAux B12, and be able to carry out a lot of general craft missions such as interception, interdiction, ground attack, surveillance and patrolling. For this reason, the craft was fitted with all-round technology and several non-essential features, taking advantage of the latest technology. It was often speculated by the media that due to no competetive rival, the craft was not as well-designed as it could have been by HelAux. Now, however, with the Hydephiilans developing craft with the Gammetans, there is, so upgrades and future craft would be. HelAux was given a three-month period to develop a combat-ready prototype. Desinging began on December 14, 2009, and it was first produced on February 18, 2010, with minimal systems. Upgrades and an increased amount of features came with the next four months of development, and the Mark II was introduced on July 19, 2010. Characteristics Features EM Pulse Generator This peice of technology can be manually activated or activated when unable to fly (optionable). It lets out a visable EM pulse that although last for a short time, is able to destroy systems. The pulse is capable of reaching distances upto 20 meters away. .]] Hyperdrive The HelAux was fitted with a Gammetan Hyperdrive, but only model 1 that featured only simple speed. The hyperdrive was located inbetween the two engines in the rear compartments. Engines The Engines of the F16 were capable of space flight due to it's "Recall"-class engines. However, it was only fitted with two engines and was not very maneuverable, this made it a relatively easy target during a dogfight. However, a pilot would not allow him/herself to get into a dogfight by trying to use the lack of maneuvering engines to an advantage. HelAux fitted it with no maneuvering engines for a reason: increased speed. It could outfly almost any fighters known to The Appearance. However, test flights rendered this a disadvantage, and so in the Mark II, they replaced the EM Pulse Generator with a Ar Cloak, which cloaks it against any kind sensor (Ar as in radar, scannar etc.). Weapon Ranges The following presents how long the ordinance/projectile lasts, not how far it can be targetted from. *Photon Cannons: 80,000m *Missiles: 35 seconds of feul Variations Mark II The only change in the Mark Two was enhanced missiles, and an AR cloak: *(Armament) 2 PH-TO Class Missile launchers (AIM 1 light missiles) →''' AIM 2 light missiles **12 in stock '''→ 14 in stock *(Other systems) EM Pulse Generator → Ar cloak Gallery File:HelAux F16 Side.png File:HelAux F16 Front-Near.png File:HelAux F16 Front-Far.png File:HelAux F16 Far.png File:HelAux F16 CA1.png File:HelAux F16 Bottom.png File:HelAux F16 Bottom-Angle.png File:HelAux F16 Back.png Category:Air Craft Category:Space Ship Category:Kortorisan Category:HelAux F16 Category:List of H articles Category:HelAux Category:Gammetan Category:Gammetan Air Force